Better Off
by gilmorekitten
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, what if she can't be saved from hypothermia in the cold rain in the woods? And what if all that happens breaks her. Changes her. CarlislexBella JasperxAlice Jasper as a big brother! Close sibling bonds. Rated M to be safe.


**AN: I don't own Twilight. First of all. And second of all, guess what I found out guys...I'm pregnant. Obviously not with a vampire. Damn wishes not coming true. Sigh...** _Carlisle. Anyways, this is the first Twilight fic I'm starting even though I started this one second in posting it first. I have another one that's a work in progress. The first chapter is already longer than this one but I'm not done with it yet so this gets posted first. Happy reading :)_

The blonde glanced around the room as she headed to get some more vodka. Her hair was a bleach blonde color but it suited her more than most would have originally thought the color could suit anyone. She wore dark makeup and her eyes, naturally a chocolate brown, had contacts in them that made them an icy blue.

"Jack!!" She snapped, after not finding any vodka in the kitchen where it was supposed to be. She stormed into the middle of the party and yanked the host out of his seat angrily.

"Bella. Babe. What's wrong?" The guy, Jack, asked nervously.

"Where the fuck is my vodka." Her voice was dripping in danger, promising his death if she didn't get it.

"In my bedroom Bella. You know I wouldn't dream of not having plenty of vodka for you."

He smiled sweetly and then let out a breath of pure relief when she shoved him back down into his seat on the couch and stormed away.

Bella stormed down the hall and went into his bedroom. She was twenty and it had been two years since Edward had ran off from her, leaving her in the middle of the woods and telling her his family wanted nothing to do with her.

She had laid in the woods for over an hour before Jasper had found her. She was in shock and hypothermic from the rain. He had been worried and brought her straight to Carlisle, none of them knowing what had occurred.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Jasper slammed open the door to the Cullen House with his foot, blasting it to pieces in his hurry. "CARLISLE!!!" He shouted. Bella was rigid in his arms and for one of few times in his life he felt total terror as he gazed upon his little sisters face with her unseeing eyes._

 _Carlisle hurried downstairs from whatever it was he was doing and his eyes went wide. He took Bella from Jasper and led Jasper upstairs to a bedroom, holding Bella close to his chest. "What happened?"_

 _"I don't know. I found her like this while I was hunting. She was in the woods just laying there in the rain. Is she going to be alright?"_

 _"Not as a human. Her body is shutting down. Carlisle said softly. A flash of regret crossed his face at the thought of her not getting a choice before he leaned over and pumped his venom into bite marks on her neck, wrists and right over her heart._

 _Jasper was quick to get over his fear. The more venom pulsing through her veins, the quicker the change might be. He leaned down and pressed his bite and venom into her thighs and her stomach. When he gave all the venom he could for her he sealed the wounds._

 _Carlisle finally leaned back and frowned slightly when Bella didn't make the slightest noise. She just laid there._

When she had woken up, things were weird. She didn't have the thirst. Yes she needed blood but she had never thirsted for humans. In addition to that, she had never screamed even though they all knew the pain of changing was extremely intense.

The most shocking thing was the near instantaneous mating of Bella and Carlisle. Bella, however, had grown instantly pissed off and denied the mating completely, choosing to ignore Carlisle.

The only reason she had stayed at all was for Jasper. He was the only one she would talk to these days. She allowed Alice to fill her closet. Because Jasper asked her to. She allowed Rosalie to help her change her appearance, including the more human like contacts. Because Jasper asked her to. And she played video games with Emmett. Because Jasper requested it of her.

Everything she had done since her turning was something Jasper wanted her to do. She wouldn't quit drinking though.

They had moved from Forks and everyone had enrolled in a college in Vermont. Bella had let her grades fall, not caring a bit. And when this had happened, Alice and Jasper had worked to switch her classes to online classes. Jasper had started doing her work for her. It was the only thing he could do as he watched her fall apart.

Bella breathed out in relief as she finally laid her hands on a full bottle of vodka and tipped it down her throat, relishing in the burn.

She emptied it quickly, grabbing two more and leaving. She shouted a goodbye to Jack and took off to her car, driving back home. The car swerved slightly even with her vampire abilities.

The next thing she knew she was in a ditch and Jasper and Carlisle were there at her window. Her car seemed fine so apparently she hadn't crashed. Her doors were still locked and neither man looked so inclined as to bust through a window. But they both looked furious and were pointing angrily to the door, wanting it unlocked.

At the moment though, she couldn't handle that. Her brain felt like it was exploding. Like everything was coming crashing down at once. Venom tears slid down her cheeks.

" **Bella open this damn door!!"** Carlisle shouted emotionally. Seeing his mate break down was too much. Seeing Bella break down was too much as Jasper put his fist through the back window and unlocked the door while Carlisle wrenched the door open almost immediately and pulled the distraught Bella into his arms, holding her tightly as she cried her venomous tears.


End file.
